dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Falcon
Captain Falcon appears in Ultimate Dimension Clash as one of four new DLC characters. He will fight in the attire he had in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4. Backstory In the instruction manual for F-Zero, Captain Falcon is described as an accomplished F-Zero pilot and renowned bounty hunter who is "rumored to be in his early 30s". In F-Zero X, it is rumored that he is called "Captain" because he was once an officer on the Internova Police Force. Even though little is known of his past, F-Zero Climax gave his date of birth and even his blood type. However, those characteristics should only be considered applicable to the Game Boy Advance F-Zero games. These games are considered reboot continuities due to the many differences in storyline between them and their home console counterparts. Brash and flashy in appearance, Captain Falcon stands tall and firm. His outfit is a combination of a flight suit and body armor. It consists of blue pants, blue form-fitting armor and a red helmet as well as a single pauldron on his right shoulder. He always carries a sidearm in a holster on his right hip (although he has only been shown to use it once). When Captain Falcon removes his helmet, it is obvious that he has a scar above his left eye. His hair color is usually dark brown, but was depicted as a lighter brown in the anime cartoon F-Zero GP Legend. He has brown eyes in the anime, but it is not obvious what color his eyes are in the video games. If someone looks in the textures for Captain Falcon in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, they can see a texture with Captain Falcon's eye, which reveals his eyes to (supposedly) be light blue. When he is not taking part in races, he works as a bounty hunter. By the age of 36, Captain Falcon had built a reputation as one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, one that has earned him many enemies. This constant danger forces him to live in a sanctuary on a chain of islands off the coast of Port Town, where he spends most of his time. His desire for solitude is such that even after winning a race, he takes his award and quickly dashes home. In fact, only the chance to compete in the F-Zero Grand Prix or the lure of high bounty will lure Captain Falcon away from his archipelago fortress. Each of his home islands contains a different racetrack, allowing him to keep his racing skills at their peak while remaining relatively safe.[1] Gameplay Captain Falcon is a mix of speed and power, meaning he is quite fast and agile with hard hitting moves and average vitality. Many of his moves, like his signature Falcon Punch, are versatile enough to be used for combos. Since he has no long range options available, he needs to be close to his opponent in order to be a threat. Unfortunately, many of his most powerful tools have slow startup and recovery, so make sure Falcon has an assist at the ready. Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme Song Captain Falcon's theme is a rock remix of the Mute City theme from F-Zero. This remix comes directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Attack Overview Captain Falcon/Attack SetCategory:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:DLC Category:Hero Category:Nintendo